La fille des ténèbres
by Ellyssa17
Summary: Voldemort a pris le pouvoir d'une grande partie du monde, s'autoproclamant Roi. Poudlard essaye de résister encore et toujours, une jeune fille y est envoyée pour résoudre ce petit problème, mais Harry est bien décidée à ne pas la laisser faire et qui sait, peut-être à lui ouvrir les yeux.
1. Chapter 1

_**Titre :**_ _La fille des ténèbres_

 _ **Auteur :**_ _Ellyssa_

 _ **Base :**_ _L'histoire d'Harry Potter_

 _ **Disclamer**_ _: Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J-k Rowling, seule cette histoire et certains personnages, m'appartiennent._

 _ **Résumé**_ _:_ _Voldemort a pris le pouvoir d'une grande partie du monde, s'autoproclamant Roi. Poudlard essaye de résister encore et toujours, une jeune fille y est envoyée pour résoudre ce petit problème, mais Harry est bien décidée à ne pas la laisser faire et qui sait, peut-être à lui ouvrir les yeux._

 _._

 _Chapitre 1. Lyne_

 _._

La faible lumière éclairait la pièce. Seul constat d'une présence en ses lieux. 12 square Grimmaurd, lieu de réunion de l'Ordre était à l'heure actuelle, sujet d'une grande discussion.

\- Mais que pouvons-nous y faire ?

\- Rien justement. Dumbledore n'est pas libre de refuser de l'accueillir à Poudlard et vous le savez aussi bien que moi cher ami.

\- C'est peut-être notre chance, déclara Lucius Malfoy.

\- Quoi ?!

\- A quoi pensez-vous ? Lui demanda Dumbledore.

\- Personne n'est sans savoir qu'elle est l'une de ses meilleures armes, mais si nous pouvons la rallier à nous, Voldemort perdrait un allié de taille, n'est-ce pas Lucius ? Ajouta Sirius.

\- C'est vrai, mais il ne sera pas facile de la convaincre. Elle a été élevée dans les valeurs de Voldemort et elle croit profondément en sa cause. Dire qu'il serait dur de la convaincre ne serait pas le terme adéquate, impossible serait le plus juste. Il lui a menti toute sa vie et elle croit dure comme fer qu'il est son père, il sera extrêmement, voir quasi impossible de donné à cette enfant l'idée de trahir son père…

\- MAIS CE N'EST PAS SON PERE !

\- Ça, je le sais Mr. Potter, mais elle ne le sait pas.

\- Eh, bien dans ce cas, il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver un moyen de lui faire voir la vérité et de la ralliée à nous, laissa entendre Dumbledore.

\- Certes, mais n'oubliez pas une chose, si vous la manipulez et qu'elle s'en rend compte, Lucius secoua la tête, je n'ose imaginer ce qu'elle fera, n'oubliez pas qui l'a élevé, ce n'est pas une enfant de cœur.

\- Vous avez raison Lucius, vous avez raison, confirma Dumbledore.

Le directeur posa son regard sur la fenêtre et contempla la pluie qui tombait depuis trois jours déjà, ses pensées tourbillonnant dans sa tête.

.

.

Une calèche arriva devant Poudlard et la porte s'ouvrit, laissant le passage à une jeune fille. Un groupe d'adolescent couverts des couleurs verts et argents, répartit en deux rangés, s'inclinait sur son passage. Un vent frais s'éleva, emportant avec lui les feuilles rougis de l'Automne. Elle repoussa dans son dos sa chevelure couleur corbeau et posa ses yeux d'un vert éclatant sur ses laquais. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et la tête haute, elle avança. Un à un, ils se relevaient, sa plaçant derrière elle, prêt à la suivre où elle irait. Un garçon à la couleur ébène la reçut un genou à terre.

\- Ma princesse, c'est un honneur de vous accueillir parmi nous. Je suis Blaise Zabini, vous pouvez disposer de moi à votre guise.

La jeune fille sourit et posa sa main sur la tête de Zabini et la fit glisser jusqu'à sa joue. Elle lui prit le menton et l'obligea à la regarder.

\- Je n'en doute pas une seconde. Remplis ta mission avec succès et père sera fière de toi.

Elle observa le château derrière lui et s'offrit à des pensées connues d'elle seule. Elle avait déjà la maison des Serpentards, bientôt, Poudlard lui appartiendrait, tout comme son père le lui avait promis.

\- Relève toi, si je ne me trompe pas, le diner va bientôt être servit, j'ai hâte de rencontrer mes nouveaux camarades, dit-elle joyeusement.

Mais alors qu'on aurait pu la croire naïve, douce et gentille, un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres, un sourire que tous auraient pu qualifier d'effrayant.

.

.

Dans la grande salle, un silence de mort régnait en maitre. Tous savaient qu'elle arrivait ce soir et les places libres à la table des fidèles du Lord Noir, ne laissait aucunes places au doute sur son arrivé. Harry posa un regard à la table des professeurs, regard que la moitié lui rendit, compatissant avec l'élu. La grande porte s'ouvrit et les Serpentards entrèrent pour se placer autours de leur table et enfin, elle entra. Sûre d'elle, elle braqua son regard sur le directeur de Poudlard. Chacun avait cesser de respirer, attendant ce qu'il adviendrait. La jeune fille s'approcha de la table des professeurs et contre toutes attentes les saluas, elle se retourna ensuite et s'adressa aux élèves.

\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Lyne, c'est un plaisir d'être ici. J'espère qu'on s'entendra bien et qu'on deviendra tous amis, dit-elle en souriant.

Les respirations reprirent, mais les regards restèrent choqués. La jeune fille en face d'eux était à l'antipode de celle qu'ils s'attendaient tous à voir. Elle semblait douce et gentille, alors que tous s'attendaient à voir une fille abominable et haïssable. Des sourires naquirent sur les lèvres et les élèves se détendirent, mais un groupe de personne restait sur ses gardes, les membres de l'Ordre ne se laissaient pas impressionner par ces airs de petite fille. Elle se détourna et alla s'asseoir à la table des Serpentards, tournant le dos à tous, leurs faisant comprendre ainsi qu'elle ne les voyait pas comme une menace. Pour elle, ils étaient insignifiants et c'est le message, qu'elle faisait passer aux membres de l'Ordre. Dès qu'elle fut assise, les Serpentards en firent de même et le repas débuta.

\- La Princesse et sa cour, se moqua un garçon blond assit à côté de Harry.

Drago Malfoy observait le dos de la jeune fille. Toute personne aurait pu trouver étrange de voir un Serpentard à la table des Griffondors, encore plus quand ce Serpentard était un Malfoy, mais depuis que son père avait trahit les Mangemorts, Drago n'était plus vraiment le bienvenu parmi sa maison. Il était toujours préfet et avait sa propre chambre dans les cachots, mais en dehors de ça, il passait maintenant son temps avec Harry et ses amis.

\- Ça ne te rappelle pas quelqu'un Malfoy ?

\- Ferme la, la belette.

\- Sinon quoi ?

\- Sinon…

\- Ça suffit tous les deux, les coupa Hermione. Drago, c'est vraiment elle ? Elle ne ressemble pas vraiment à ce que ton père nous a décrit.

\- Croit-moi, c'est bien elle, lui répondit Drago le regard triste fixé sur son ancienne amie Lyne.

Personne ne remarqua le regard de Drago, personne excepté Hermione, parfois bien trop intelligente au gout de Drago.

.

.

\- Moi je dis que ce n'est pas normale. Elle se comporte comme si de rien était, elle se fait bien voir de tout le monde, mais nous ont est pas dupe hein ? On ne se laissera pas avoir, hein Harry ?

 _Le rouquin marque un point,_ se dit Drago.

Lyne était bizarre et Drago le savait pour l'avoir connue plus jeune. Lyne était quelqu'un de dure, insensible, mais surtout rusé, oh oui, très rusé. Les Malfoy étaient connus pour savoir cachés leurs sentiments derrière un masque de froideur, mais Lyne, elle, elle les battait à plate couture à ce jeu là. Si elle le désirait, personne ne pouvait deviner ses sentiments sur son visage, pas même ses yeux ne reflétaient une quelconque émotion.

\- Je ne sais pas…

\- Elle ne ressemble pas au monstre que toutes les rumeurs décrivent, laissa entendre Hermione.

Le trio d'or, maintenant quatuor avec Drago, avait pris place dans la salle sur demande. Hermione installé dans les bras de Ron et Harry la tête posée sur les genoux de Drago, pendant que le blond caressait les cheveux de son ami.

\- Si au moins on pouvait lui parler, soupira Harry.

\- Ça, ça ne risque pas, Zabini ne la lâche pas et quand il n'est pas avec elle, Nott, Parkinson ou Goyle et Crabbe prennent le relaient, lui répondit le rouquin.

Drago acquiesça. La conversation dura encore plusieurs minutes, déviant sur des sujets plus agréables.

.

.

Un message. Court et simple. Une mission. Agréable et facile.

 _Surveille nos ennemis._

 _Rends moi fière de toi._

 _Ton père L.V._

Assise au bureau de sa chambre, Lyne lisait la missive qu'elle venait de recevoir. Son père lui confiait une mission, son père lui faisait confiance. Elle se leva et s'avança jusqu'à la cheminée. Elle raviva le feu et y déposa le message. Lyne s'assit dans le fauteuil en face du feu et l'observa jusqu'à ce que le message disparaisse définitivement. Elle resta encore une bonne demi-heure laissant ses pensées dérivées, avant de rejoindre son lit. Elle soupira et simplement vêtue d'une petite nuisette, elle se coucha sous ses draps de satin.


	2. Chapter 2

_Titre : La fille des ténèbres_

 _Auteur : Ellyssa_

 _Base : L'histoire d'Harry Potter_

 _Disclamer : Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J-k Rowling, seule cette histoire et certains personnages, m'appartiennent._

 _Résumé : Voldemort a pris le pouvoir d'une grande partie du monde, s'autoproclamant Roi. Poudlard essaye de résister encore et toujours, une jeune fille y est envoyée pour résoudre ce petit problème, mais Harry est bien décidée à ne pas la laisser faire et qui sait, peut-être à lui ouvrir les yeux._

.

Chapitre 2. Le masque est tomber

.

Elle semblait toujours joyeuse. Toujours le sourire aux lèvres. Les gestes simples, gracieux. Les mots doux, réconfortants. Ses cheveux noirs comme la nuit. Ses yeux d'un vert envoutant. Une jeune fille d'une beauté enchanteresse.

Qui aurait pu croire en cette instant, de qui elle était la fille. A bien l'observé, elle n'avait aucune ressemblance avec ses véritables origines. Lyne s'avança au centre du couloir. Elle prit place devant la porte de la salle de classe, vite rejoint par ses fidèles sujets. Zabini se plaça à ses côtés comme chaque fois depuis un mois. Les Griffondors arrivèrent et se placèrent à l'écart. Lyne discutait calmement avec Parkinson et Nott.

\- **Entrer**. McGonagall s'écarta et laissa entrer les élèves. **Aujourd'hui vous vous mettrez par deux en mélangeant les maisons. Un Griffondor avec un Serpentard.**

Surpris, mais silencieux, les enfants obéirent. Lyne s'assit à sa place ne se préoccupant pas de qui serait son partenaire. Elle ne releva la tête que lorsque son partenaire arriva et fut surprise de se retrouver avec Londubat, mais n'en montra rien. L'exercice consistait à métamorphoser un charbon en verre de cristal. Exercice compliqué du fait que le charbon était un élément compliqué. Lyne bien entraîné, réussit au bout de quelques minutes. Après une heure et vingt-neuf minutes un crie retentit dans la salle de cours. Londubat ayant encore une fois raté un sort, l'héritière du plus grand mage noir se retrouva avec une nouvelle couleur de cheveux. Lyne attrapa une mèche et la contempla.

 **\- Londubat, comment d'un simple exercice de métamorphose sur un morceau de charbon, je me retrouve avec des cheveux rouges ?**

Les yeux des verts et argents et des rouges et ors étaient fixé sur Lyne. Chacun portait, un regard choqué pour les Serpentards et un, effrayé pour les Griffondors sur le duo.

 **\- Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas. Pardon !** Débitât l'héritier Londubat d'une traite.

Lyne supposait que s'il en aurait eu l'occasion, le griffon serait parti en courant. Lyne explosa de rire face à sa mine déconfit. Elle pointa distraitement sa baguette en direction de Londubat, l'effrayant un peu plus, avant de la reporter sur sa crinière sombre. Elle jeta un sortilège devant lui rendre leur aspect originel à ses cheveux, malheureusement, cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Ses cheveux étaient en parti redevenus noirs, mais des mèches rouges parcouraient encore sa crinière. Agacée, elle n'en montra rien. Elle laissa la pointe de sa baguette retomber vers Londubat qui tremblait de peur. Elle lui sourit et rangea sa baguette. Elle croisa les bras sur sa table et y posa la tête, faisant ainsi comprendre qu'elle ne souhaitait pas être dérangé. Attentive à son environnement, elle ferma les yeux afin de calmer sa colère. Elle s'était créé une identité, un personnage, si elle laissait sa rage éclatée maintenant, elle perdrait la confiance des autres maisons et des professeurs, elle mettrait sa mission en péril. Pour la première fois, elle pouvait se comporter autrement que comme la fille du grand Lord Noir, et puis, qui aurait pu croire un instant que le caractère de la fille que tous voyaient chaque jour, était son vrai caractère, et non pas un masque ? En fait cet incident amusait bien l'héritière, elle qui devait toujours bien paraitre, avait enfin l'occasion d'avoir un petit plus. Elle tourna la tête et observa discrètement le Griffondor, une couleur était suffisante, elle n'en voulait pas plus.

.

 **\- Mais qu'ont-ils tous avec mes cheveux ?** Hurla Lyne.

Lyne énervé, se posa devant le miroir, se rouquin de Weasley était tellement nul qu'il avait trouvé le moyen de lui couper une bonne partie de ses magnifiques cheveux. Ces derniers lui arrivaient auparavant au bas du dos et maintenant, une grande partie était coupé à l'arrière et surtout, elle avait failli tuer ce stupide rouquin sur place. Grillé la gentille petite Lyne, encore heureux qu'elle ait juste hurler et non pas utilisé d'impardonnable sur le rouge et or. Avec un soupir elle attrapa mèches par mèches et coupa à l'aide d'un sort. A la fin, elle se retrouva avec un carré plongeant, agrémenté de mèches rouges. Elle sourit face au miroir, en fin de compte, elle aimait bien sa nouvelle coupe. Les Griffondors étaient peut-être des crétins, mais leurs crétineries avaient parfois du bon.

 **\- Si je puis me permettre princesse, cette coupe vous vas à merveille. Vous êtes ravissante.**

 **\- Merci Blaise. Bon allons manger et par pitié, dit moi qu'on n'a plus de cours avec ses satanés Griffons ou je vais faire un meurtre.**

Zabini pouffa, mais un regard noir de Lyne le fit taire immédiatement.

 **\- Non, pas avant Lundi prochain,** lui répondit le Serpentard.

Réponse qui la fit soupiré.

 **\- Une matinée, deux cours et j'ai droits à une teinture et une coupe, tout ça par les plus idiots Griffondors de cette école et dire que ça ne fait que deux semaines que je suis là. Bon, allons manger, j'ai faim.**

.

L'entrée de Lyne dans la grande salle avait coupé court à toute conversation. Les évènements de la matinée avait fait le tour de toute l'école et les Griffondors étaient maintenant sur leurs gardes. Malgré tout, cela n'empêcha pas la majorité des élèves de bavé sur la fille du seigneur des Ténèbres.

 **\- T'es mort la belette. Tu lui as fait carrément pété un câble. Un conseil, prend garde.**

 **\- Tu crois qu'elle va vouloir se venger ?** Demanda Ron dont les couleurs ayant déserté son visage, le rendant aussi blanc que les cheveux de Malfoy.

 **\- Va savoir, en temps normale elle t'aurait déjà soumis au** _ **Doloris**_ **avant même que le sort ne l'atteigne, alors que là, c'est comme si qu'elle n'avait senti le sort arriver.**

Granger perplexe, tourna la tête vers Malfoy.

 **\- Que veux-tu dire ?**

 **\- Tu te souviens que père et moi vous avons dit l'avoir connu plus jeune ?** le trio acquiesça. **La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, nous avions 10 ans et elle était déjà très doué pour la magie. Je ne connais personne qui ai réussi à la surprendre comme tu l'as fait, elle évitait ou déviait tous les sort qui lui était destiné. Tante Bella qui était jalouse de l'attention que le Lord portait à Lyne, a voulu la punir, elle lui a lancer un Doloris, Lyne l'a évité avec une facilité déconcertante et lui en à retourner un en retour, tante Bella était déjà folle, mais ça a été pire après ça. Lyne l'a maintenu trois heures sous le sort et elle n'avait que 7 ans.**

 **\- Merlin,** lâchèrent Ron et Hermione à l'unisson.

Le regard d'Harry s'assombri et Draco serra sa main. Une chose était sûr, Harry ferait n'importe quoi pour arracher Lyne des griffes de Voldemort et Draco se jura de faire tout pour l'y aider.


End file.
